bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Куникида Доппо
Куникида Доппо (國木田 獨歩, Kunikida Doppo) — член Вооруженного Детективного Агентства и напарник Дазая . Личность Доппо предстает очень серьезным, но при этом слегка вспыльчивым молодым человеком. Всю свою жизнь документирует события в записной книжке. Не признает ничего, кроме своего небольшого блокнота. Как член Вооружённого детективного агентства, Куникида очень ответственно и серьёзно относится к своей работе, ведь репутация агентства для него превыше всего. Он постоянно ощущает потребность в организации, сборе и составлении графиков, из-за чего во время проведения расследований может показаться излишне строгим и суровым. He can also be seen as practical to a fault, as he almost considered abandoning a kidnapped Atsushi because the boy's presence might implicate the agency. Despite this, Doppo is nonetheless a trustworthy and loyal detective that many in the agency rely on because of his authoritative capability and responsible nature. He is almost never seen without his trademark notebook, which he believes to be an "ideal" and guide to life. He utilizes its function for several reasons, such as data-gathering, planning, and most importantly, a medium for his ability, Doppo Poetry. While depicting a calm and careful front, Doppo is also known for his exasperated outbursts, which is primarily caused by his partner, Dazai, who constantly vexes him with his suicidal attempts. He is also uncharacteristically naive and is prone to easily believe Dazai's lies, which he later jots down in his notebook for future reference. Внешность Доппо - высокий молодой мужчина среднего телосложения, со светлыми волосами и глазами серо-травянистого цвета. Его чёлка направлена вправо, а причёска довольно аккуратно заплетена в длинный хвост, однако всё же имеет торчащие волосы. Он всегда носит очки. Его одежда состоит из бежевого жилета на чёрной рубашке с длинными рукавами, красной ленты, повязанной вокруг воротника, бежевых брюк и простых коричневых ботинков Происхождения In Chapter 3, when Atsushi is guessing everyone's previous occupations before they joined the Armed Detective Company, it is revealed that Doppo had previously worked as a math teacher. In Episode 6 & 7, Dazai stole his Ideal and showed Kunikida's ideal woman to Atsushi Nakajima and Sasaki Nobuko, a woman they rescued from Episode 6. They also had the same reaction, saying that his ideal woman has gone a bit too far. Sadly, his ideal woman wasn't stated/shown so it remains unknown to the viewers. He also looks out for a boy named Rokuzou, a hacker, because he felt guilty by his father's death. The story is, he tracked down theAzure King's hideout and 5 detectives came to the said place, since the military, police, etc. were busy. The said terrorist soon committed suicide by blowing up his own hideout with the detectives as he was cornered. One of the detectives was Rokuzou's father, thus, Kunikida felt the need of looking out for him as a dad. Сюжет Арка: Детективного Агентства Арка: Трехсторонняя война Арка: Спектакль Достоевского После поимки Достоевского, прошло некоторое время, Куникида находится в тюрме, где того в костюме медведя, посещает Ранпо, который обещает его вытащить, даже если сам Куникида против этого, он был обвинен в убийстве детей подставного Пушкина, что как не странно, тоже часть плана Достоевского, который подставил Куникиду. Доппо очень подавлен этим инцидентом и он не стал перечить обвинениям, поскольку сам винит себя в этом. Когда Куникида спрашивает, зачем Ранпо это делает? Тот отвечает, что если бы он тогда раскусил ловушку демона, девочка (с гранатой) бы не умерла. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 13, Глава 56, Страница 9 Способности Узнать больше о способности персонажа: Поэзия Доппо thumb|260px|Действие Поэзии Доппо Его способность, Поэзия Доппо '(独歩吟客, ''Doppo Ginkaku) ''— это сила, что позволяет Куникиде превращать всё, что он увидит, в реальные предметы, сохраняя при этом каждую их функцию. Например, так можно создать пистолет, подходящий ключ или шокер. Однако воссоздаваемый предмет не должен превышать размера страницы блокнота. Цитаты Примечания Прочее * Он, наряду с несколькими другими персонажами, появляется в мобильной игре "Небесная Любовь", правда на ограниченное время. * Ранее до вступления в вооруженное детективное агентство он был учителем математики. * Человека, в честь которого был назван персонаж, на самом деле зовут 'Тэцуо. Начал как поэт-романтик. Первый сборник стихов "Песни одиночки" (1897). Писал антивоенные рассказы "Фаталист" (1902) и "Экстренный выпуск" (1904). Для творчества последних лет характерно углубление и конкретизация реализма, гуманистического протеста против социального зла. Сила его стихов отображена в манге в виде умения героя преобразовать листки бумаги в любые предметы. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Вооруженного Детективного Агентства Категория:Владельцы Способности